This application proposes a follow-up national survey, the first wave having been conducted in 1995. In general, the investigation seeks to examine the interrelationships between ethnicity, socioeconomic status, alcohol use, and violence, employing a national representative follow-up sample to do so. There are descriptive, theoretical, and methodological specific aims stated for the application. The descriptive specific aims of the investigation are: (1) estimate the prevalence, incidence, and stability of intimate partner violence for African-American, Hispanic, and White couples in the U.S., and (2) estimate the association between intimate partner violence and a wide variety of alcohol measures. The theoretically-specific aims of the investigation are: (1) test the hypothesis that low socioeconomic status moderates the relation-ship between intimate partner violence and alcohol use, (2) Assess the association between acculturation and intimate partner violence among Hispanics, (3) test a longitudinal structural model composed of individual-level variables for each partner interrelating learning history, attitudes, personality, alcohol consumption, and alcohol- related violence within the dyad, and (4) Examine the longitudinal and cross-sectional interrelationships of intimate partner violence and alcohol consumption patterns with indices of couple functioning and psychopathology. The methodological aims of the investigation are: (1) Assess concordance between spouses about the occurrence of intimate partner violence and alcohol-related intimate partner violence, (2) Assess potential differences in intimate partner violence as a function of collecting data from one respondent vs. collecting data from both couple members.